


Puppies and Kitties and Chocobos, Oh My!

by Stunninglyignis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: All animals love Prompto, Chocobos, F/M, Fluff, Puppies, Sunshine - Freeform, kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunninglyignis/pseuds/Stunninglyignis
Summary: Prompto and his s/o go on a fun and exciting date to the local pet shelter. The sunshine boy never never fails to make them smile.





	Puppies and Kitties and Chocobos, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Had a request on tumblr for dates with the Bros. So, here's Prompto's!

You looked to Prompto with skeptical eyes. This wasn’t what you thought of when he asked you out for you latest date. It all made sense now why your sunshine lover asked you to wear an old t-shirt and shorts. Your boyfriend was something else. It didn’t matter though, all you wanted was for Prompto to be happy.

The two of you waltzed up the Insomnia Pet Shelter and Rescue Center hand in hand. You shook your head as Prompto jovially skipped to the door. He was a mess, but you loved that boy more than anything in the world. After a quick peck on the cheek, Prompto held the door open for you like the gentleman he was.

“After you, milady.” Prompto gestured as he bowed

“Why thank you, kind sir.” You smiled as you moseyed on into the welcoming building

After the two of you found your way inside, Prompto led you to a receptionist desk where he was greeted by a young woman. You instantly found yourself filled with jealousy and immediately tightened your grip on Prompto’s hand. What could you say? You were rather territorial when it came to Prompto.

“And this is Y/N.” Prompto spoke as he introduced you

“I can’t believe I finally get to meet you Y/N. Nice to meet you! My name is Val.” The receptionist cheerily replied as she stood from her seat to shake your hand

You put on a polite smile and shook Val’s hand. You may not have wanted to, but you weren’t going to ruin your date with your beloved. Prompto was none the wiser as he plucked a set of keys from Val’s hand and led you to a door.

Prompto slid the key into the hole and what laid beyond there made you truly smile for the first time that day. Three walls in a gigantic room with crates were filled with cats. You’d never seen so many cats at one time before. Soon though, a twinge of sadness came over you and your eyes dimmed.

“What’s wrong my Sugar Plum?” Prompto asked in a concerned voice

“I just feel sad that there are so many animals here that don’t get one on one attention and that some of them may never leave here.” You dejectedly sighed as you leaned your head on Prom’s shoulder

“I get it. Honestly, I do. There’s nothing worse than being alone in the world with no one to love you, but in this moment, we can make their day and let them know that they are loved no matter what.” Prompto said as he cupped your cheek

He gave you a quick peck on the cheek before the two of you got started. Prompto showed you the ins and outs of handling the furry critters as you started to feed them. You couldn’t help but smile as Prompto bounced from cage to cage to ensure that each cat got some attention. Prompto had a knack for making someone, even an animal, feel loved and wanted. His sunshiny personality guaranteed that.

Before too long the two of you finished in the cat room and headed to the dog kennels. Barks and howls filled your ears as you stepped into the chaotic room. Prompto handed you a leash before he took one in his own hand.

 You walked around the kennels before spotting a young, male Golden Retriever with a little poof of hair on his head. Honestly, it made you laugh because he reminded you of Prompto’s hair when he first wakes up. Prompto chose a rather large Great Dane that did nothing but drag the poor boy around.

You laughed almost hysterically as the mountain of a dog did nothing more than sling your happy go lucky boyfriend around. It was rather comical from your point of view. Soon, you convinced him to try out a smaller dog and the two of you continued to have a grand time.

Before the two of you left to go eat at your favorite pizza place, Prompto had to show you his most favorite part of the entire center. He blindfolded you and led you back outside. The smell of hay, feed and animal excrement filled your nostrils. Where the heck was he taking you? Prompto could hardly contain his excitement.

Finally, he stopped and opened a door and urged you inside. When he took your blindfold off it all made sense. Chocobos. You resisted the urge to laugh at your boyfriend’s obsession with the creatures. You just couldn’t help but love that thousand kilowatt smile.

It didn’t surprise you when Prompto started to educate you on how to clean a Chocobo. For the next hour, the two of you spent your time tending to the Chocobos in the barn. It surprised you that you didn’t notice the barn when you first walked up to the shelter, but you weren’t complaining. You had fun with your one and only and that’s all that counted.

Soon, the two of you dusted off your shorts and headed towards the pizza place. Prompto promised that next time the two of you came that you could have a Chocobo race. You graciously accepted his challenge as the two of you continued. While the two of you walked, Prompto took out his camera and showed you all the pictures he took. You made him promise to print off the one of the kitten booping you on the nose.

Finally, the two of you reached your destination and ordered yourselves a large pepperoni pizza to share. Nothing beat a nice hot meal after a long day of fun with your true love. It was so relaxing to finally sit down. Nothing could’ve made this date any more perfect. After Prompto finished his first piece, he looked to you.

“So, uh, you gonna tell me what that thing with Val was?” Prompto asked with a raised eyebrow

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You eluded

After a little more teasing, Prompto finally coaxed a confession out of you. He smiled at you and told you that you were the only person that he could love like that. Val had nothing compared to you. He really did make you feel like you were the luckiest person in the world and that’s what you loved most about him.


End file.
